Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/1/17 - 10/7/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *10/1/17 - 6am - Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare *10/1/17 - 1am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Now, Hare This *10/2/17 - 8am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy *10/2/17 - 1am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/14 Carrot Rabbit *10/3/17 - 8am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids *10/3/17 - 1am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Ant Pasted *10/4/17 - 8am - Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous *10/4/17 - 1am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Barbary Coast Bunny *10/5/17 - 8am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs *10/5/17 - 1am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Beep, Beep *10/6/17 - 8am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease *10/6/17 - 1am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Bill of Hare *10/7/17 - 8am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *10/7/17 - 8pm - Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous *10/7/17 - 1am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood/Blooper Bunny BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/1/17 - 11:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/2/17 - 11am - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *10/2/17 - 11:30am - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *10/2/17 - 4pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *10/2/17 - 4:30pm - Feather Christmas/Fistful of Lutefisk, A *10/3/17 - 11am - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *10/3/17 - 11:30am - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *10/3/17 - 4pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem, Aell *10/3/17 - 4:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty Twang?/Big Knight Out, A *10/4/17 - 11am - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *10/4/17 - 11:30am - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *10/4/17 - 4pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *10/4/17 - 4:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *10/5/17 - 11am - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *10/5/17 - 11:30am - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *10/5/17 - 4pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *10/5/17 - 4:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets the Boid *10/6/17 - 11am - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *10/6/17 - 11:30am - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *10/6/17 - 4pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *10/6/17 - 4:30pm - Blackboard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker